Why, Social Media?
Why, Social Media? 'is the fifth episode in Season 2 of ''Basket Sponge. ''It was written by SBCA and Cosmobo. Plot An unknown Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs group sets up multiple social media accounts to ruin the reputation of our beloved Bulldogs. Transcript ''episode opens in a room in which two people, which names are revealed to be Ron, the leader and Rob, the assistant. '''Ron: '''I have an idea. The Bulldogs can’t be #1 any longer! '''Rob: '''Us, the Caratown Bullets need to be somewhere else than at the bottom for once. '''Ron: '''We’ve been at the bottom for 15 years already! '''Rob: I know, that’s why we should make a social media account. It’s the best weapon against anyone. Ron: 'Almost the whole population is on it! And it’s also the best persuasion method. '''Rob: '''We’ll surely be able to get an audience. '''Ron: '''I’ll tweet something right now. ---- '''Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs ' One secret the Bulldogs have been keeping: Larry knocks some players unconscious at their practices. ---- '''Flatts: '''Is that so? Man, I’ve been FOOLED to ever like the Bulldogs! '''Ron: '''Hey, we got a follower! '''Rob: I knew we would have. And if we keep saying bad things about The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs we’re sure to end up with more fans than they have. It’s the perfect crime. Ron: 'Let’s keep doing this. ---- '''Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs ' Coach LeBron has been secretly playing as one of the guys, randomly, in every game. ---- '''Mrs. Puff: '''No way! I was decieved! '''Rob: '''Woah, we gained 12 followers! '''French Narrator: '''Multiple followers later… '''Rob: Wow, we have already reached 50 followers. Ron: And the Bulldogs can’t do anything about it. I’m loving this plan. Rob: And as soon as we reach more than 100 followers. The Bulldogs will have no choice but to give up playing. I mean, what’s a basketball team if it has no fans? ---- Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs ''' Wait, does SpongeBob just soak up his sweat? ---- '''Amy: '''Eeewww…. '''Rob: That was so gross, but it will make people kind of stay away from SpongeBob. Which means he won’t be giving no more autographs. Ron: Be careful though. Never join YouTube. People say that a lot of stuff is fake there. They won’t believe us. They said a talking dog video was fake once. Rob: Oh, ok. ---- Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs Did you know that Patrick once annoyed some cheerleaders so much they tried to attack him? Bikini Bottom Bulldogs want to get rid of the cheerleaders. It was a plan. ---- LeBron: 'Hey, remember when we were wondering why everyone started hating us? '''Squidward: '''Yeah. '''LeBron: '''Because of this. ''(shows them the ABBB Twitter page) '''SpongeBob: '''Hey! Those aren’t true---well, except for Patrick’s. Hey wait, the last part wasn’t true! '''LeBron: '''Hey, something’s on TV. '''Perch Perkins: '''It has been reported that Lebron James plays for his team in every game. The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs team will be investigated right before they’re big match tonight. '''LeBron: Who ever believes that are stupid! I’m the coach! SpongeBob: Wait, I have an idea. LeBron: What is it? SpongeBob: Why don’t we make a Twitter account about they’re team? LeBron: We don’t know which team it could be. Squidward: Ever thought it could be someone who is at the bottom of the leader board? LeBron: Yeah, let’s check Wikipedia to see the standings. Squidward: Or we could think about all the teams we have played against in the last few months. (Silence…) SpongeBob: Wikipedia! Squidward: Or we could check the website of POBA and... LeBron: I’ve got it! A list full of basketball players and teams! scrolls down the Wikipedia page to find out that The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are at the bottom of the leaderboard LeBron: That’s not true! SpongeBob: 'Let’s see our Wikipedia page… ''clicks a link to the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs Wikipedia page '''SpongeBob: It can’t be! This page is full of them horrible lies! phone rings. LeBron answers the phone Ron: We are the ones who are telling the lies. You will never find out who we are though. Because this voice changer I have is brilliant. LeBron: I don’t know who you or where you are. If it’s money you want, we have millions of it. But I will tell you this. I am a man with a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you stop telling them lies now, that’ll be the end of it. I will not look for you. I will not pursue you. But if you don’t, I will look for you. I will find you. And I will kill you. (Long pause) Ron: …..good luck on that. LeBron: '''UUUGGHHHHH!!!!! '''SpongeBob: '''Woah, chill, LeBron. '''Plankton: '''Wait. I have a very good plan. Remember the video from Leaked Footage Reel? '''Larry: '''Yeah. '''Plankton: '''Why don’t we do the same to those people. '''Mr. Krabs: That’s the first ever plan you’ve made that I like...other than the fact that we have NO IDEA what the other team is. Plankton: 'Oh yeah. '''LeBron: '''Wait. I have a stupid plan but it just might work. Let’s go to the offices of every team. ''(At the Sea Town Strikers’ office.) '''SpongeBob: '''FREEZE! '''Officer: '''Woah, what is this? '''SpongeBob: '''I’m here to inspect your computer. '''SpongeBob: ''(after inspection) Well, you’re clean. ''(At the Sting Rays’ office.) Patrick: 'Um, ''(reads card) ''FREE ZEE! '''Officer: '…. 'Patrick: '''Oh, freeze! ''(All the other players do the same until Mr. Krabs is at the Caratown Bullets’ office.) '''Mr. Krabs: ''(does the same procedure and finds that they’re the suspects.) Hey guys, ''(on phone) ''come to the Bullets’ office. IMMEDIATELY. '''Ron: '''What are you gonna do with us? '''LeBron: '''Nothing. Bai! ''(They all run away and sneak into Ron’s house at night.) 'Plankton: '''Me? Fine. I’ll do it. ''(The following day.) 'Perch Perkins: '''A video went viral in which the Caratown Bullets were sending lies about the Bulldogs...and a weird video which we will not show you for...reasons. ''(views it again and vomits) Bullets are suspended by the POBA Management a few hours later. Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV